


Evening is Slowin’

by BlackIris



Series: Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest - Flash Fiction Collection [17]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, M/M, Other, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Three Things -  Fireflies, Hammock, Make a Wish





	Evening is Slowin’

**Author's Note:**

> Loki= they/them, Reader= no references to gender
> 
> Loki needed a fluffy moment in a hammock and I entertained that notion

Birds and bugs chirp and chitter, their melody ringing in the evening.

Your eyes drift shut, lulled by the sway of the hammock and a long day of doing nothing.

“What a lovely view.” Loki’s voice floats smoothly to your ears.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” You nod, not opening your eyes, and waving a hand at the meadow that stretched out to your left.

“Not exactly my focus, pet.”

Loki turns their head to view the field full of wildflowers and long grass. It is spectacular, they had to agree with you—swaths of color roll down the gentle slopes and reminds them of their childhood. Their eyes dart back to your reclined form give them away.

“What is it?” You mumble, pillowing your head in your arms. “Something’s up, you’ve been too quiet for too long.”

You pop open an eye and lazily stare at them, smiling as they flash their trademark smile of silent mischief.

“Now that you mention it…”

Loki wrings their hands together, pausing while their mind races

“Playing for time?”

“Possibly,” Loki chuckles lowly, tucking a lock of hair back into place. “I was wondering if I could join you?”

You blink your eyes, noting the sincerity and love in his eyes.

“There’s not much room, but—” You shift on the hammock, voice going low. “I, I don’t mind.”

Loki smiles brilliantly at you. “Shouldn’t be a problem, love.”

With a flick of the wrist, green magic swirls around you in cooling tendrils.

“What the—”

“Hello, darling.”

Loki chuckles appearing beside you and tucks you into their side, the hammock made larger by magic gave more than enough room for the two of you to recline fully.

“This alright?” They ask, their eyes drifting from your eyes to your lips and back again.

“More than alright, much improved now.” You curl into their side, resting your head on their shoulder.

Fireflies glow and float about you, a small one lands on Loki’s hand.

“Make a wish.” You say.

“A wish? I thought that was for shooting stars.” Loki chortles. “I have everything I could wish for.”

You look to their face, their eyes full of love, and you miss the firefly leaving, glad to be close to them.

“Why didn’t you come out here sooner?”

Loki shrugs, a soft smile upturning their lips, “Did you miss me?”

You return the shrug moving closer to them, gently pressing your lips to theirs.

“Possibly.”


End file.
